supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zurg
How Zurg joined the Tourney Zurg makes his first appearnace in the Toy Story franchise in Toy Story 2. His first appearance in said film was during the opening scene, where he is initially seen tracking Buzz's location through his fortress inside his control room. A little later, he is seen doing battle with Buzz, in which Zurg, using his ion blaster, blasts the top half of Buzz's body into smithereens; however, the opening sequence is revealed to be only a video game. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock the Evil Emperor Zurg: *Play 1020 Versus Mode matches. *Complete Board the Platforms Level 1 with 20 different anime/manga characters.. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Zurg at Battlefield. Upon defeating him, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Zurg, the Evil Emperor and Galactic Empire's arch nemesis!" He will be seen right of Lex Luthor, left of Nina, above Krystal, and below Astaroth. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rests on his throne. After the announcer calls his name Zurg swipes an arm then clutches a fist before the camera saying "Destroy Buzz Lightyear...". Special Attacks Ion Blaster (Neutral) Zurg shoots three ions from his ion blaster. Tornado Cutter (Side) The attack causes Zurg to spin with an arm outstretched. The also attack lifts Zurg into the air slightly, allowing it to be used to aid Zurg's recovery a bit (though this is rarely necessary). Flight (Up) Propels the Evil Emperor Zurg to great distances, both vertically and horizontally, like R.O.B.'s Robo Burner. Smart Bomb (Down) Zurg fires six bombs from his shoulders. Ion Blaster Version 4.0 (Hyper Smash) Same as Ion Blaster, but Zurg shoots 21 ions instead of three ions. Skyrocket Super Punch (Final Smash) Zurg starts his Final Smash by crossing his arms ("I have won."), then he runs up to an opponent to grab him/her. If he connects, he does a heavy kick ("Destroy Buzz Lightyear!"), fires three rockets at the opponent ("Skyrocket..."), blasts the opponent with a larger rocket ("Super..."), then shoots a huge bullet at the target ("PUNCH!") as the opponent explodes with a Star KO scream. Zurg then says "I *am* your father." Victory Animations #Zurg tilts his head saying "So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear?" then he turns around and blasts off. #*Zurg tilts his head saying "So, we meet again, Shinon?" then he turns around and blasts off. (Shinon victories only) #Zurg does Alisa's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose laughing maniacally. #*Zurg does Alisa's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Alisa, I'm going to crush you into a million pieces!". (Alisa victories only) #*Zurg does Alisa's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "You can't defeat me, Buzz Lightyear!". (Buzz victories only) #Zurg blasts around and then stops in a pose, all the while saying "Surrender, Buzz Lightyear. I have won.". #*Zurg blasts around and then stops in a pose, all the while saying "Surrender, Sailor Moon. I have won.". (Sailor Moon victories only) On-Screen Appearance Zurg flashes a bit then points at his opponent twice saying "FOR THE LAST TIME!" before assuming his fight stance. Special Quotes *Prepare to die! (When fighting Alisa or Shinon) *We meet yet again for the final time, Buzz Lightyear! (When fighting Buzz) Trivia *Should the player combine his first victory quote when not modified and his intro quote when against non-specific characters in that order, the players will make his first lines from Toy Story 2, which are "So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear? FOR THE LAST TIME!". *When Zurg defeats Alisa Bosconovitch, he make a reference to Tekken: Blood Vengeance when Devil Kazuya stamped on her and crushed her in half; though Zurg says he'll crush her into a million pieces instead of in half. **Alisa's Final Smash is also Zurg's Final Smash, but they end it with a different quote from the respective films they appeared in. Alisa ends her Final Smash with "There's still time!" and Zurg ends his with "I *am* your father.". *The Evil Emperor Zurg's rival goes by the name of Shinon. He is the only Toy Story character to have a Fire Emblem rival. Category:Toy Story characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes